


A Little Sea Surprise (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Multiverse Series [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Go back in time to the time of pirates as Percy fully imerges herself into a whole new way of life. This is set before Transported. *The first Prequel to Transported*





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson & the Olympians + Pirates of the Caribbean

A little Sea Surprise

Go back in time to the time of pirates as Percy fully imerges herself into a whole new way of life. This is set before Transported. *The first Prequel to Transported*

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Chapter 1 - Dead Man's Chest

Gibbs ran up to Captain Jack Sparrow. "Sir! The men want a bearing!"

The captain grinned devilishly.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

Gibbs visibly gulped and prayed to whatever gods there were that what he was thinking wasn't true.

"You mean a need as in a trifling need, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a dire need."

Gibbs sighed, knowing that his prayers were unanswered as he then went to go round up some crew to go with them and to get the longboats ready to be launched.

When night began to fall over them, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr Cotton boarded two longboats and were casted off by the rest of the crew.

Jack couldn't help but tense as the boat hit the swampy bank.

"Don't worry, everyone! Tia Dalma and I go way back! Thick as thrives we were! Nigh inseperable we are… Have been… Before…" he cleared his throat nerviously.

Gibbs leaned forward. "I'll watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack said as they began to climb out of the longboats, Mr Cotton staying behind to watch the boats as the rest of them climbed up the steps into Tia Dalma's house.

The smell of incense welcomed them, as well as the dozens of different objects that were hung around the well lit room. A short cackle erupted from across from them, and they noted the dark skinned woman with thick dreadloacks and markings on her cheeks.

"Jack Sparrow!" she said, unsurprised and in a somewhat flirty way at the sight of them.

"Tia Dalma," Jack greeted as her finger traced over his chest.

The woman turned her attention onto Will. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner." Which caused him to look at her confused.

"You know me?"

She looked at him flirtatiously.

"You want to know me?"

They were interrupted when footsteps were heard on the wood outside making their way towards Tia Dalma's hut.

The footsteps were so sudden and were accompanied by a soft flash of light that the pirates weren't able to draw a sort of weapon to aim at the newcomer as they entered.

The woman with black hair and green eyes, dressed in a pirate's garb, looked mildly surprised to see them all but paid them and their swords/pistols no mind as she walked towards Tia Dalma whom was looking at her with awe and fear in her eyes.

"Lady Persephone, you honor me with your prescence."

"Hello, Tia Dalma. It seems that you have quite the company here."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. Let's see, you have Mr Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr Cotton whom is down by the boats, Will Turner, and last but not least Jack Sparrow himself."

"Ah, darling, the name is Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack interjected. Persephone drew closer to the captain.

"Oh, is it really?"

"Yes, it is."

"But the funny thing is is that I don't really care about that. You have other things that are more important at the moment then if I or someone else says your name properly."

Jack stared down his nose at the beautiful but irritating woman. "What other things?"

"Well, why don't you let me see your hand?" Persephone asked, holding out her own hand. Jack hesitated but placed one of his hands in her's. "The other, Jack."

He hesitated longer but switched hands and placed the wrapped one in her's. She unwrapped it gently, revealing what was hidden.

"The black spot!" Gibbs cried out, sptting three times and turning in a circle, the two idiots copying him.

Jack just smiled, trying to prove that he was alright. "My eyesight's as good as ever, you know!" he said as Persephone nodded her head towards Tia, causing the black haired woman to disappear into the back room.

"Davy Jones cannot step foot on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so land you will carry with you," Persephone said, motioning towards the jar of dirt that Tia Dalma then handed to Jack.

"This is a jar of dirt. How is it supposed to help me?" he asked. Tia Dalma reached out for it.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back." Jack held it closer to his chest.

"No! Mine!"

Tia Dalma smiled. "Then it helps."

"You know she demands payment, right?" Persephone interjected.

Jack turned his head and glared at her. "Why don't you just, shut it!"

Persephone grinned and shrugged. "I'm a woman, Captain, I don't know how."

His glare turned into a grin as he leaned towards the woman, looking her up and down with a leacherous grin.

"I can show ya, if ya wish."

Persephone's grin widened as she leaned forward too. Then she laughed, pulling backwards. "No offense, dude, but I am waaaay too old for you." Persephone turned to Tia Dalma and finger waved at her. "See ya later, little one. Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me."

And with a flash of light, Persephone was gone, and in her place was a small conch shell on a necklace and a note.

Slowly, Jack bent down and picked up the necklace and the note.

'One day, you'll need my help, Jack Sparrow, and when you do, remove this necklace and throw it into the ocean and I'll come as fast as the colors of the wind. Good luck with your little Davy Jones thingie. It seemed like you're in a real pickle…. Oh and by the way, Tia Dalma is not all that she appears. Good luck again, Captain Jack Sparrow.'

Jack looked up from reading the note to hear Will ask Tia Dalma whom she was.

Tia Dalma just grinned. "Why, she is the daughter of the sea, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Dead Man's Chest Part Two

Over the next couple days, Jack, Will, and the crew sailed the sea, keeping an eye out for the Flying Dutchman. Finally, the call came.

"Cap'n!" one of the crew shouted, getting Jack's attention and then pointing out towards the sea. "I think I see the Dutchman!"

Jack looked in the direction his crew member pointed.

After a few minutes of examination. "Aye, she be it!"

"So that's the Flying Dutchman, eh? She doesn't look like much," Will said.

Jack walked over to him. "Neither do you, Mr Turner. You'd do well to not underestimate her."

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs said.

"So what's your plan, Mr Turner?"

"I row over and search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crew?" Jack asked.

"I cut down any in my path."

"I like it; simple, easy to remember." Jack said.

After Will left and began to row over to the other ship, Jack had all the lamps put out.

After a long wait, impatience finally filled Jack. He raised his spyglass towards the other ship, only to encounter a face with tentacles.

"Ah!" Jack said, dropping the spyglass only to find that the face with tentacles had appeared right in front of him, along with the crew of the Flying Dutchman whom quickly held Jack's crew members captive.

"Jack Sparrow. You've a debt to pay. You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years." Davy Jones said, stepping towards Jack and backing him up.

Jack was trying desperately to maintain his composure.

"Technically, I was captain for 2 years and then visiously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yeself for the past thirteen years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jones's crew began to laugh.

"You already have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've admitted my offer is sound in principle, so now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?" Jack got closer to Jones.

"How many souls do you think mine is worth?" he asked, voice deepening subtly, watching Jones think.

"A hundred souls, three days."

"Just give me the boy back, and I'll be on me way." Jack began to walk away but a hammerhead shaped crew member stepped in front of Jack.

"No, the boy I keep as a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go."

Jack began to look uneasy.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano! He's worth at least four. Perhaps three and a half." He paused, feeling a strange tingling on the back of his neck. He shook it off and continued. "And did I happen to mention, he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married, betrothed. Splitting those two from each other would be twice as cruel as actually letting them bond in holy matrimony, aye?"

"Eh, I don't think so. I think it's kind of romantic. The pirate and the governor's daughter…. sounds like a cheesy romance novel." a slightly familiar voice rang out, causing everyone to look over. There standing on the rail of the ship, was a black haired, green eyed woman.

"Lady Persephone!" Gibbs exclaimed, being one of the first to recognize the woman.

At her name, recognition lit in many sailor's eyes.

"Ah, Lady Persephone… What are you doin' here?" Jack asked.

Jones just glared at the familiar woman, not saying anything.

Persephone just grinned. "Ah, I'm just hanging around, enjoying the entertainment you all provide me with. It gets really boring just waiting for time to pass. However, I am sorry to have interrupted you, Captain Jones. Please continue with your threats. I'll just sit here, twiddling my thumbs."

Davy Jones rolled his eyes. "After all of these years, your strangeness still amazes me… Jack Sparrow, ninety nine souls, three days. But I wonder, Sparrow, will you be able to live with this? Sacrificing a hundred lives and a friend for your own mangy a**?"

"Wait, I thought he already did when he led that Spaniard and his crew to his death." Persephone cut in again. Jones huffed and turned towards her after releasing Jack's hand from his tentacle hand.

"That was before he became Captain of the Black Pearl."

"Ah, okay. Never mind, carry on."

"Positive. I'm good with it. Shall we seal this in blood, err, ink?" Jack put in.

Jones motioned towards Persephone.

"With the princess of the sea here, there is no need for that. Three days, Sparrow, ninety-nine souls." Jones nodded his octopus head at Persephone before he and his crew returned back to his ship, taking Will Turner with them.

"Well, that was fun! Now, you have fun, deary Jack. Hate to see ya in Davy Jones's locker!" Persephone straightened from her slouched position and turned towards the see, raising a foot as if she was about to just step off.

"Wait!" Jack called. She paused but didn't turn. "What are you?"

"I am the Princess of the Sea, I believe you've been told that a couple times now. Toodles!"

And with that, she stepped off the Pearl and into the watery depths below.

"And don't forget my necklace!" was heard.

Looking over the rail, the crew saw a faint glow in the water right where Persephone had disappeared but nothing else. She was gone, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - At World's End

Jack groaned and woke up, the blazzing sun of Davy Jones's locker glaring down upon him.

"Finally, it's about time you woke up!"

Jack groaned again and turned his head, to see an annoyance sitting there.

"Ugh." Jack began to sit up stiffly.

"Don't you groan at me, Jack. I'm your only company for the foreseeable future. So if I were you, I would be extra nice to me."

"Lady Persephone." Jack croaked out. "What are ye doin' here in Davy Jones's Locker?"

Persephone shrugged and moved forward, helping the pirate onto his feet. Dark brown eyes met sea-green ones.

"You were one of my most favorite pirates to hear about. And it would be a shame if you became… madder then you already are. I am here to make sure that doesn't happen… and because it's boring in the land of the living right now. No one out there has the ability to keep me entertained like you do, Jacky boy. And besides, you called me with my necklace before you charged the Kraken by yourself after a certain Miss Swann chained you to the mast."

"Don't remin' me. The wench will get wha's comin' for h'r, mark my words… getting a man all riled up and then leaving him hanging, just ain't right."

Persephone laughed.

"You're right. It isn't right at all. Nothing I can do to help you there, Jack. But maybe this will."

Persephone snapped her fingers and two bottles appeared in her hands. She handed the clearer one to Jack whom took it with a small grin.

Persephone clinked her bottle with his before raising it to her lips.

"Drink up me hardys ya ho." Persephone said with a smirk, snapping again and causing not only for the Black Pearl to appear behind her, but also for thick palm trees to appear in the ground to provide shade for the two of them from the scorching sun.

Persephone laid down on the sand, Jack following her as they silently drank their rum.

"Well this sucks." Persephone sighed.

"Ladies don't use that type of language!" Jack admonished, causing Persephone to laugh.

"Ah, I'm no lady at the moment. Call me 'Percy'."

Silence.

"It's nice to meet ya, Percy."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jack."

linebreak

"No one said anything about cold!" Pintel said as they sailed into the Antarctic waters at the very edge of the world.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason or our suffering." Ragetti tried to reason.

"Why don't that obe woman just bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel growled.

"Because I was allowed to bring Barbossa back, as he was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever, that's what awaits at Davy Jones Locker. And the only one that could take him out of Davy Jones's locker, hasn't answered to my prayers."

"Who?" Pintel asked.

"The woman that you have met, who mysteriously vanishes all the time. The Lady Persephone." And with that, she walked away.

"I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti muttered to Pintel.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts." Will said, looking over the charts given to him by Sao Fang.

"No, but it leads to more places."

"Over the edge, over again." Will said between gasps of cold air. "Sunrise sets, flash of green. Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Gibbs glared at Pintel. "Sorry."

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. Barbossa said, turning the tiller. "It's getting back."

An hour later, Will saw something that alarmed him immensely. "Barbossa, ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now."

Elizabeth, who heard, turned. "Lost?!"

"For certain, you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways everyone would know where t'was." She gaped at him.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs cried.

"Aye!" Will cried, a little frightened, noting in the back of his mind where they were headed: the very edge of the world. "To stations! All hands to stations! Run a full, hard to port, gather way!

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

"You've doomed us all." Elizabeth growled to the pirate captain.

"Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear," Barbossa said with a manical grin.

"Tie her off!

"Hard to port!"

"HOLD ON!"

Then, they went over.

"This truly is a God forsaken place." Gibbs whispered.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Elizabeth gasped out, still trying to catch her breath.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said.

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing," Will snapped.

"Witty Jack is closer than you t'ink." Tia Dalma said, humor in her voice as she petted a crab.

Suddenly a rumbling came from behind the dunes, just as the Black Pearl came over, before continuing out to sea.

"Impossible!" Tai Huang cried.

"Boat." Ragetti said in utter shock.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma! It's Jack!"

linebreak

"Can't you just snap us out of here?"

"Why? Bored already?"

"No, annoyed of you!"

"Fine, if that's how you feel, I'm gonna leave!"

Poof! She was gone.

"Wa-Wait! I didn't mean it!" Jack exclaimed before he began to notice the shadow of the Black Pearl moving. He turned to see the Pearl moving… towards the water. He began to sprint after it, silently thanking Percy for giving him the chance to be on the water again, even if she were mad at him.

He was finally able to grab a hanging rope and climb up the side of the ship and into the mast, standing on the crossguard for the sails as the Pearl topped the last hill. Jack saw that there were half-drowned figures struggling to rise to their feet among the wreckage of their ship.

But he didn't pay any mind to them as finally, the beached Pearl crashed into the water. Jack let the Pearl just float further out, before setting anchor and rowing back in a longboat. He had to see who these people were after all… and get the bottle of rum he had forgotten about that Percy had magicked to never empty.

As he drew closer, he groaned internally. He was beginning to suspect that Percy didn't leave because she was irritated with him.

Oh, no. She left because she wanted him to deal with this lot himself.

Great, just great. Oh, look, the wench that leaves men hanging was here. Perhaps he could return the favor by just shoving a sword through her heart.

They ran towards Jack, him hearing them being so excited to see him… strange, that was.

"It's the captain!" Pintel yelled.

"A sight for sore eyes!"

Jack decided that he was going to act madder in the head then usual.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as they came up to him.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye cap'n."

"I thought so, I expect you're able to account for your actions then."

"Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virilent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that?"

"Sir, you're… you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n."

Jack barely suppresed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I know that! The Lady Persephone has taken great pleasure in reminding me of that constantly. I know where I am."

"Jack Sparrow." Captain Barbossa said, stepping out of the line they had all formed.

"Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Jack smirked, knowing that his whole act was being bought by them. Oh, if only Percy could see this, she would think it was great entertainment.

"No I didn't. Tia Dalma! OUt and about, eh? Percy said that you were, but I didn't believe here. But you add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium."

Will spoke the words they all were thinking. "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack turned to Will. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well, then you wouldn't be here would you? So, you can't be here. QED, you're not really here." Elizabeth stepped forward, but another voice interrupted her.

"Jacky, time to drop the act." They all turned to see Persephone had appeared beside Jack with none of them noticing.

"Ah, you've come back, love."

"Eh, I figured you had suffered enough being alone with this lot."

They were then interrupted by Elizabeth.

"We've come to rescue you!"

"Rude much?" Percy muttered under her breath, causing Jack to smirk.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would that as I possess a ship and you on't, and also have found a friend in the form of the Princess of the Sea, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Jack said, throwing an arm around Percy's shoulders.

"I see my ship, right there." Barbossa said, pointing out to the vessel floating in the water.

Percy squinted her eyes. "I don't see it, Jacky, do you?"

"Nah, can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

All of a sudden, Jack was getting bombarded by the others.

"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones!" Will cried. "He conrols the Flying Dutchman!"

"He's taking over the seas!"

"Yeah, no. No mortal can control the seas, and essentially me… so he just controls who lives and dies and who is able to set sail on the open waters." Percy grumbled loudly for all to hear, but none took her words to heart other than Tia Dalma.

"The song has already been sung," Tia Dalma said.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" Jack said, causing a small smile to cross Percy's lips.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somethin' fierce!" Gibbs cried.

"And you need a crew."

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," Jack said, looking pointedly at Elizabeth. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

"Yes, they will, Jack. And now it is time for me to go. You have fun! Toodles!"

And with that, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - At World's End Part Two

"Jack Sparrow, you have sailed the sea for years. You are a true pirate at heart and, to save the life of William Turner, helped him with his dying breath to take Davy Jones's place as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Your true love is not women, drink, or gold - although those are quite close to your heart - tis is the sea. So I would like to grant you with a gift."

"Oh?" Jack asked, looking smugly at Hector out of the corner of his eye. The crew of the Pearl watched with baited breath, impatient to hear what the princess of the sea was giving to the captain.

"I would like to grant you with immortality and the power to control the sea, as well as specifically as king of the sea."

Everyone gasped.

Jack gaped at his friend. The year that he was in Davy Jones's locker, they had become friends. Yet, he never expected her to off her him this. He began to think though, knowing that this was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

But…

"I am still young, Percy. Still have adventuring in me soul, treasure that's yet to be found. Give me twenty years of sailing as a mortal man, and then me shall gladly accept ye gift."

Percy grinned at the pirate captain.

"I knew you would say something like that, Captain Jack Sparrow. And I will stand before you then as I do now, and offer my gift again. Hopefully by then, you will be ready. This is goodbye, my friend, for now." Percy drew the pirate into a hug who awkwardly returned it. "Mr Gibbs!" Percy snapped out after she pulled away, causing the pirate to jump at the suddness.

"Yes, Lady?"

"Those charts you acquired from Sao Fang, may I see them for a moment?"

"Of course, right away." Mr Gibbs hurried away to grab them from where they had been stashed.

He hurried back and handed them to the mystical woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr Gibbs." Percy turned to Jack and thrust the charts into Jack's chest. "There are several hidden maps that lead to rare treasures, besides the way to Davy Jones's locker. Maybe you'll get lucky and will be able to find them all."

Jack met her eyes, sea-green clashing with dark brown. Percy smiled at the pirate once more before disappearing in a soft white light and a strong breeze.

Jack after staring at the spot his friend had stood in, pulled out his compass.

"Mr Gibbs, I'm feelin' a little celebatory."

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

linebreak

THIS PART MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR 'DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES' SO IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT, DON'T READ PAST THIS POINT! BUT IF YOU HAVE, OR SIMPLY DO NOT CARE, CARRY ON!

Jack looked through his spyglass at Henry and Sarah embracing one another, and then at the reunited couple Will and Elizabeth.

"Egh, gross." Jack turned around to face his crew only to see them all facing the woman whom had appeared in their midst.

Even after not seeing her for almost twenty years, Jack still knew her.

"Percy."

"Hello, Jack. Did you miss me?"

Jack accepted her hug, knowing that he had in fact missed her.

"More then you can imagine."

Percy smiled at him.

"So, since William Turner is no longer Captain of the Flying Dutchman and since there is no Calypso - whom was goddess of the sea - any longer… Are you ready to become what the sea needs? To do what the Dutchman was created to do but without the curse that Calypso put on it. Are you ready to become the Immortal King of the Sea, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Silence.

Jack opened his mouth.

"I-"

*CUE MUSIC*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Sneak Peek To Next Installments

(WHICH WILL BE ONESHOTS/TWOSHOTS ONLY)

#1 - Let the Butting of Heads, Begin!

A knock sounded on her door. She got up and opened it.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Yes, I heard that you had an apartment available and was wondering if I could take a look at it."

"Why, of course! Come in, come in! It's dreadful out there."

The woman came in, rosy cheeked from the cold.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"None of that now, deary. Just let me go get the keys and I'll be right back."

The woman nodded.

As she waited, she heard commotion coming down the stairs. Turning, her sea green eyes were met by startling blue. The man ignored her though.

"Mrs. Hudson! I am heading to St Mary's."

Then the trench coat, scarved man walked out the door, still ignoring the young woman standing in the doorway.

The woman looked after him for a moment before the now named Mrs. Hudson returned.

The older woman showed the younger the apartment.

"I'll take it."

"Oh, goody. Now, what name should I put down for on the lease?"

"Persephone Jackson, or as I like to be called, Percy. Either works."

"Well, then, Miss Jackson, I would like to formally welcome you to 221 Baker Street."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

#2

Just a hilarious oneshot that has nothing to do with the Multiverse universe.

"Are you ready, kids?" the mother asked the four sons.

"Aye, aye, ma!" the youngest said excitedly.

"Alright, let's go… I think our old friend Gandalf is in a meeting actually. So let's go gate crash it!"

#3 - A New Destiny

Just a twoshot that has nothing to do with the Multiverse universe.

"No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen." She muttered under her breath as she clutched the baby boy to her chest, tears running down her face. "Your parents weren't supposed to die, little one. But I can't change the past as the consequences would be dire… So, it looks like I'm going to be raising you myself, Harry James Potter."

#4 - Love Found In the Darkest of Places

(THIS WILL BECOME A FULL STORY)

Percy sighed, stretching as she felt the power and knowledge of being God being lock away in the amulet she held in between her hands. The only power she kept was that of what she had been born with.

"Joshua, keep this safe, and return it to me when I call for it."

"Yes, mother."

And with that, Percy entered the rebirth cycle, her memories of everything and almost all of her power from before locked away in the amulet she had given Joshua.

As she was reborn into a newborn baby girl, Percy couldn't help but miss being a mortal human, which was her last thought.

The crying of a baby rang through the air.

"Congratulations, Miranda, Grayson, you two have a baby girl."

"What are we going to name her, Gray?"

"Mm, I'm thinking Persephone like the Greek Goddess."

"Persephone… I like it."

"Then it's official. Welcome to the family, Persephone Joan Gilbert."


End file.
